


Berrinche

by ChelistaFrustrada



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelistaFrustrada/pseuds/ChelistaFrustrada
Summary: Crowley tiene que lidiar con la ira de un pequeño Warlock de cuatro años, no es fácil.





	Berrinche

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley ocupa pronombres femeninos en este fic, porque quiere y porque puede

Era el cumpleaños número cinco de Warlock Dowling, mejor conocidos por el Cielo y el Infierno como el Anticristo. Para Crowley en estos precisos momentos era el marrano malcriado que debía de cuidar.

Nanny Ashtoreth era el papel que Crowley desempeñaba en la crianza del Anticristo, la responsable de inclinar al Adversario al lado oscuro. Pero también fue quien tuvo que cambiarle sus pañales apestosos, cuidarlo cuando enfermaba y tragarse sus berrinches.

Como el que estaba armando en estos precisos instantes.

Warlock se encontraba en el piso, lágrimas y mocos por todos lados, pateando y golpeando con fuerza la alfombra.

—¡¡Quiero a mi mamá!!

Sentía lástima, tanto por ella misma como por el niño. Estaba cansada, Warlock llevaba todo el día malhumorado y grosero, desde que supo que sus padres estaban en Estados Unidos para un evento gubernamental. Intentó cantarle, jugar a las tropas del infierno con él, mostrarle los costosos regalos que dejaron sus padres, pero nada funcionaba.

Desde hace casi 10 minutos que Warlock está desconsolado en el piso y nada de lo que Crowley diga parece mejorar la situación.

—Cuando seas grande podrás vengarte de ellos —Se agacho en el piso junto al pequeño y le acarició la espalda—, serán tus esclavos y obedece...

Un movimiento brusco le quitó la mano de la espalda del niño antes de que pudiera terminar. Warlock había dado un manotazo.

Si bien sus manitas pequeñas no podían lastimar a Crowley algo en la acción le rompió el corazón. Su niño nunca había actuado así con ella, aún cuando sus enseñanzas tuvieran como objetivo transformar a Warlock en el despiadado amo de la humanidad.

Sintió lágrimas formarse en sus ojos.

—¡Joven amo Warlock!

La voz de Aziraphale, o del hermano Francis, resonó en la habitación. Aziraphale se acercó a paso decidido hasta Warlock, quien al fin había dejado de gritar para observar al jardinero.

Aziraphale le tomó del brazo, un movimiento firme pero no brusco, y paró a Warlock, quien lo miraba asustado.

—Creo que ya ha sido suficiente lamento —Aziraphale estaba de cuclillas para estar a su altura y le miraba firme—. Te vas a secar por dentro si sigues llorando —acotó más tranquilo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

Aziraphale no podría haber realizado un milagro para corregir la actitud del Anticristo, razonó Crowley, no se atrevería a averiguar las consecuencias de semejante experimento, pero algo definitivamente angelical se manifestaba en Aziraphale en ese momento que logró que Warlock parase de gritar y llorar y entre hipos y suspiros limpiase los mocos que colgaban de su nariz.

—Quería entregarle su regalo, pero primero debe de disculparse con la buena nanny Ashtoreth —finalizó desviando su mirada a Crowley, que avergonzada reparó en lo vulnerable que ángel la encontró.

Warlock se giró donde estaba su nanny, sentada aún en el piso. Parecía avergonzado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus ojitos hinchados la miraron nuevamente al borde de las lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho nanny Ashtoreth —Su voz tan suave que Crowley apenas lo escucho. Pero bastaba y sobraba.

Crowley abrió sus brazos para atrapar a Warlock en ellas.

—Por supuesto que te perdono mi querido —Su voz rasposa intento ser firme pero no supo qué tan bien logró su acto—. Ahora vamos a ver el regalo de Francis y comer pastel.

Más tarde, mientras Warlock abría en regalo y Aziraphale le miraba expectante con su mano apoyada en su hombro, Crowley se sorprendió a sí misma tremendamente feliz, debió haber sonreído porque Aziraphale le devolvió una sonrisa tan radiante como el Sol. Pudo sentir su pecho y estómago llenarse de calidez. 

Deseó poder congelar ese momento para siempre y guardarlo en su bolsillo, apegado a su cuerpo.


End file.
